


Nap Time

by bespelled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespelled/pseuds/bespelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there was something about napping against Jisoo…something that Jeonghan couldn’t put his finger on. Jihan drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet! https://twitter.com/Oct_1004/status/731487165645918212

They often poked fun at Jeonghan’s constant exhaustion (“ _faked_ exhaustion” Seungcheol often claimed) but as the recipient of such teasing, the dark-haired boy already learned to shrug it off easily…

…mostly due to the fact he couldn’t actually _quite_ refute it. 

And yet, that didn’t stop him from playing along with it somewhat, picking sleep as one of his top priorities in most interviews, finding each available opportunity to take a well-deserved nap - it added character to his “angel persona”, after all. 

And 98% of the time he was “acting”, he was actually being _quite_ truthful. 

Also, it gave him a lot of privileges with the members - whether they were conscious about it or not (he cherished those who remained sweetly oblivious to his manipulations.) They may roll their eyes when he went off to rest for a bit, poke at his sides whenever he’d let out another yawn, but still they never failed to lend him a shoulder to sleep on whenever he was tired. 

Especially Jisoo. 

Now, don’t get him wrong - he’s close to all the other members, and they never voiced a complaint when he’d use them as impromptu pillows, but there was something about napping against Jisoo…something that Jeonghan couldn’t put his finger on. 

Perhaps it was his height? The other sub-vocal was just a few inches taller than him, the perfect level for tucking his head in the crook of his neck. Or maybe it was the fact Jisoo proved to be one of the more patient of the members, letting Jeonghan nap for minutes to hours on end without saying a word.

Or maybe, it was because whenever Jeonghan would press his cheek against Jisoo’s shoulder, the very warmth and the familiar scent of his cologne helped lull him off to sleep. 

Or _maybe_ , when Jeonghan was roused once more by a gentle touch on his wrist, his name murmured in that soft, honey-toned voice, Jisoo as the first sight he saw when he opened his eyes never failed to make him smile. 


End file.
